Sólo una semana
by Superlovivargas
Summary: Por culpa de su jefe y su hermano, Romano se ve obligado a pasar una semana con el tacaño de Holanda ¿Qué les pasara en siete días?¿Dos de las naciones más incomprendidas podrán llevarse bien y convivir por algo más que trabajo? Después de todo del odio al amor solo hay un paso. Claro, caminar nunca había sido tan difícil. NethMano Denle una oportunidad a lo nuevo. K por lenguaje.
1. Prólogo

**Hola! Esta vez vengo con un NetMano, si otra de mis parejas favoritas. Ya tenía ganas de escribir sobre ellos *-* Espero que les gusté, serán solo siete caps., denle una oportunidad a esta pareja que veo que no tiene mucho fandom! Tendrá un poco de fluf, (no demasiado porque son Romano y Holanda .-.) En fin, este Fic se lo dedico a Debittouya amante de esta pareja ;)**

* * *

-¿Han traído sus maletas chicos?- les preguntó su jefe emocionado.

-No idiota, las dejamos en casa- dijo Lovino con sarcasmo ya que ambas naciones cargaban un par de enormes maletas de marca que era imposible no notar.

-Ve~ ¿a dónde vamos a ir?- dijo Feliciano con los mismos ánimos de su superior.

Romano no estaba de muy buen humor, (como casi siempre). Habían despertado descaradamente a ambos hermanos Italia desde muy temprano y les habían ordenado hacer maletas con ropa para una semana, cosa que a Lovino no le hiso mucha gracia ya que para las cosas del trabajo fuera del país normalmente llamaban a Veneciano, ¿para qué coño necesitaban a los dos? Y más aún cuando faltaba un miserable mes para sus tan deseadas vacaciones. La respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar.

-Como sabrán, las vacaciones de verano serán dentro de un mes...

-¿Nos darán unas vacaciones todo pagado?- inquirió Italia del norte a punto de explotar de felicidad.

-Sí y No- respondió su jefe ensanchando su sonrisa- Los jefes de los países bajos, Holanda y Bélgica, nos han pedido ayuda para aumentar el turismo de italianos, ustedes probaran los hoteles ,los centros turísticos, etcétera...; en resumen...

-Somos ratas de laboratorio.- terminó el sureño con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, algo así.- contestó el otro sin un rastro de remordimiento- Por eso necesitábamos que los dos vinieran, uno irá a Bélgica y el otro a Holanda para hacer un diagnóstico de los centros más lucrativos, medios de transporte y de la hospitalidad; tomaran algunas fotos y haremos unas guías turísticas que distribuiremos por ahí. Tómenlo como unas vacaciones adelantadas.

Ambos gemelos se miraron fijamente, la perspectiva de pasar unos días en compañía de la hermosa y amigable Belga era mil veces mejor que pasar una semana con un enorme, aterrador y tacaño holandés que solo los llevaría por el país para tomar unas cuantas fotos y luego regresar a casa. Romano y Veneciano suspiraron con resignación.

-Resolvamos esto de una vez por todas- dijo Lovino dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Tienes razón hermano- aceptó Feliciano imitándolo. Y después de un fiero combate de piedra, papel o tijeras; se decidió que Feliciano iría a Bélgica y Lovino a Holanda. El sureño rogó por la revancha pero fue totalmente rechazado y ocupo todo su tiempo en el avión para maldecir su suerte y de paso, ¿por qué no? a todo el mundo que parecía estar en su contra.

-Puto Feliciano, cabrón, ¿qué no daría yo por pasarme unos días con mi bella Ema? ¿Por qué mierda me tengo que quedar con el bastardo de Vincent?

-Ya terminaste de quejarte o debo meterte mi un zapato en tu boca para que te calles- Italia del sur saltó sorprendido al ver el gigantesco e imponente cuerpo de Vincent a su espalda, estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera pudo soltar un pequeño grito ahogado. - Así está mejor, ahora muévete, quiero terminar todo esto rápido.- dijo el holandés soplando todo el humo de su pipa sobre la cara del chico y comenzando a caminar a grandes zancadas.

-Así está mejor, ahora muévete~ Hazme caso porque soy un gorila enorme y fuma mariguana~ ¡Y una mierda!- murmuró Roma forcejeando con sus maletas cargadas de pesada ropa de reconocidas marcas italianas, ¿por qué había llevado las que no tenían rueditas? Y para colmo el desgraciado de Holanda se alejaba cada vez más sin siquiera notar su falta de presencia.-Estas vacaciones no podían estar peor...

-¿Eres tan debilucho que ni siquiera puedes cargar un par de costales? Se nota que España te crío- ¿cuándo se había dado la vuelta ese tipo? hace unos momentos Lovino apenas podía distinguir su espalda entre la multitud, Vincent le había quitado la carga extra y sostenía cada valija como si fueran almohadas llenas de plumas-, dámelas, si las cargas tú nunca llegaremos al auto.

-N-no tienes que hacerlo, yo puedo hacerlo solo.- dijo el italiano avergonzado,- _Tal vez el bastardo de Vincent no es tan malo. Después de todo es hermano de Emma ¿no?_

-No te preocupes, te cobraré diez euros por metro y tres euros extra por cada kilo de ropa.

- _Me equivoqué, ese tipo es un cabrón malnacido.-_ pensó el oji olivo rojo de ira.

-¿Qué? ¿creías que iba a cargar tus cosas sin pedirte nada a cambio? Niño ingenuo, no eres una princesa.

Ambas naciones avanzaron sin dejar de insultarse el uno al otro, con un solo pensamiento grabado en sus cabezas.

 _ **A este bastardo, antes de que esta semana termine lo voy a hacer sufrir.**_

Al fin y al cabo, todo puede pasar en una semana.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste. Recibo con gusto reviews, favs, follows y bombas atómicas.**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	2. Instinto Maternal

**Hola~ Espero que les guste este capitulo, es un poco más fluf pero no se preocupen que seguirán siendo las mismas naciones gruñonas de siempre :´v En fin espero que les guste.**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece :(**

-¿A donde vamos?- preguntó Lovino cargando (forcejeando), con una de sus maletas para evitar más gastos. A pesar de que iba con el gruñón de Vincent, sentía una pequeña emoción; por primera vez viajaba sin la compañía de España, su hermano o alguno de sus jefes. Prácticamente era toda una aventura.

-¿A donde crees espaguetis? Vamos a mi casa.

-¡Pero sí apenas es medio día!- replicó sorprendido.

-¿Y?

-¿No vamos a recorrer la ciudad?¿No iremos a almorzar en algún restaurante exótico?¿Ni siquiera una tienda de recuerditos?

-Suenas como un maldito niño malcriado.- gruñó Vincent, luego miró con ceño fruncido el estacionamiento.- ¿Dónde mierda está mi auto?

-¿Cómo demonios olvidas donde dejaste un coche? Definitivamente eres estúpido.- se burlo el italiano.

-No, yo recuerdo que lo dejé junto a esa moto de ahí.

-Pues ya no está.- concluyó el moreno, en ese momento el celular de Holanda comenzó a sonar.

-¿Si?

-Vin, ¿Ya llegó Italia del norte?- Preguntó su jefe.

-Si pero parece que mi auto desapareció, ¿Puede mandar otro al aeropuerto?

-No.

-...

-...

-¿Por qué no?- inquirió el holandés sacando más humo de su pipa.

-Son vacaciones, no un viaje de trabajo. Tendrás que usar tus propios fondos para vivir, no puedes usar tu auto, no puedes ir a tu casa y no te daremos más dinero del que llevas encima.- Vincent, por primera vez después de muchos, muchos años; tragó saliva nervioso. Luego pasó a un estado de ira que hizo que apretara tanto su celular que éste se rompió en pedazos.

-¿Q-qué demonios haces idiota de los tulipanes?- dijo Lovino asustado.

-Es tú culpa.

-¿Qué?

-Es tú culpa que YO deba GASTAR MI DINERO.

-¿Qué coño te dijo tu jefe?

-No tenemos auto ni casa.- ambas naciones se miraron a los ojos llenos de pánico y luego de haber recobrado un poco la calma Holanda volvió a hablar.- No importa, sólo hay que caminar y buscar un hotel barato, estamos en el centro de la capital es imposible que no haya uno.

-Si tienes razón- apoyó el sureño, apenas iban a dar un paso afuera cuando empezó a llover, el viento iba tan rápido que la gente no lograba dar un paso sin caerse y los paraguas volaban de un lado a otro.

-Es solo un poco de agua, vamos...

-¡¿Un poco?! ¡El cielo se está cayendo!

-No seas marica y muévete- lo regañó el más alto.

-¿Por qué no solo pides un maldito taxi?

-¿Crees que le voy a pagar a un tipo sólo por llevarme unas cuantas calles?

-¡Deja de ser un puto tacaño!- espetó el menor- si tú quieres ve tú solito y ahógate allá afuera, no voy a salir de aquí hasta que pare la lluvia.

-¡Pues jódete!

-¡Tú jódete más!- respondió el castaño. Vincent irritado, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Tras de él comenzó a escuchar unos gruñidos y exhalaciones, probablemente era el italiano intentando cargar sus maletas de nuevo.

- _No te des la vuelta, no te des la vuelta, no te des la vuelta_.- se repetía mentalmente a la vez que poco a poco avanzaba. Comenzaba a odiar ese sexto sentido maternal del que le hablaba tanto su hermana. Los gruñidos cesaron repentinamente y el holandés no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás:

-¿De verdad?- decía Lovino con una sonrisa.

-Si, si, tengo buenas ofertas de hoteles y taxis por aquí- aseguraba un hombre que no tenía muy buena pinta.- solo tiene llenar un pequeño formulario con sus datos.

- _No es tan estúpido como para...-_ se convencía el holandés.

-Esta bien- aceptó el chico, siguiendo a aquel extraño.

- _Te subestimé Vargas, eres más imbécil de lo que había imaginado_ \- bufó y se dirigió a recepción.

Roma estaba a punto de entregarle los papeles al vendedor cuando un par de policías llegaron y lo apresaron.

-Joven tenga más cuidado, este hombre es un estafador que no habíamos logrado atrapar en meses. No ande dando sus datos personales a gente que no conoce.- Lovino se quedó ahí parado, anonado y viendo cómo arrestaban al hombre que hace unos segundos le parecía confiable.

-A la mierda- bufó, tomó sus maletas y siguió con su tarea de arrastrarlas.

-¿Necesita ayuda?- le preguntó un trabajador fornido.

-¿Eh?

-¿A dónde quiere que lleve sus valijas?

-J-junto a los asientos de ahí- el empleado tomó el equipaje y lo dejó dónde Lovino había indicado.

-¿Quiere que llame a un taxi por usted?

-S-si- Italia no sabía que demonios estaba pasando, ¿por qué lo atendían tan bien? Miró a los alrededores, nadie más tenía a un tío enorme cargando sus cosas.

-Lo siento señor, a causa de los accidentes causados por la lluvia el servicio de taxis se ha detenido por el momento.

-Gracias- Vargas comenzó a buscar su billetera.

-Oh no se preocupe, no necesito propina.- se despidió el muchacho. Las cosas se estaban poniendo extrañas, ¿quién hacía un buen servicio y no cobraba hoy en día? Las cosas siguieron poniéndose más y más raras: una mujer le ofreció unos cupones de almuerzo gratis, siempre que se movía había un empleado dispuesto a cargar sus maletas, ¡incluso alguien le había regalado un cargador al darse cuenta de que no llevaba el suyo y que su celular tenía poca carga!

-¿Qué coño pasa con los holandeses?- suspiró cansado, la lluvia no había cesado en todo el día y comenzaba a sentir fatiga. Se acomodó mejor en su asiento y cerró los ojos, en menos de cinco minutos estaba tan dormido que ni siquiera se percato de la figura enorme que se sentó junto a él.

-¿Cómo demonios te duermes en un aeropuerto dejando tus maletas descuidadas?- inquirió el mayor mirando cómo el extranjero dormía tranquilamente- se nota que te crio España, no; eres incluso peor que ese pedazo de ingenuo. ¿Por qué tengo que cuidarte?- el su italiano sonrió ligeramente, como si estuviera burlándose se él, Holanda estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Tomó su pipa y la encendió para luego soltar todo el humo en dirección al techo.- Cuando todo esto termine me pagaras con intereses.

 **Lechugamiles de gracias por sus favs, follows y reviews y por apoyar esta pareja poco reconocida u.u**

 **Debittouya: Que bueno que te haya gustado :) cuento contigo para seguir esta pequeña historia. (soy fan de lo crack no reconocido también :´V)**

 **Haku des: Por supuesto lo sigo, gracias por leer.**

 **Yume Yang: Lo se, es muy poco! :( Yo amo esta pareja y busco fics pero hay pocos y muchos son shota, (no me gusta mucho que violen niños, entiéndanme) gracias por leer. P.D: Maldita faltas de ortografía, nunca me faltan e.e**

 **Leo Yasmin: Que bueno que capte tu atención, espero que te siga gustando. Gracias por las galletas :)**

 **Ya lo saben recibo todo lo que me lancen, den, etc. con gusto, mis fuerzas para continuar luego escasean y ya ven :v**

 **Hasta el próximo cap!**


End file.
